To say : I love You !
by Tsunayum
Summary: Ancien OS. Reborn avait toujours aimer Tsuna comme un élève. Tsuna voyait Reborn comme son tuteur.Mais en apparence pour nous. Que faire s'ils dévoilent leurs sentiments ? Seront-ils au moins capable ? Est-ce que Tsuna se rendra compte ces sentiments envers Reborn ? Désolée j'arrive pas à faire ce résumer comme je le voulait ! Du R27 avec un R2769 dans le premier chapitre.
1. Love n1

Ciaossu ! Voici un ancien O.S qui est devenu un Multi-Chapter. Par contre je mettrait pas à jour aussi vite que When dreams become Reality !

En espérant que sa vous plaira !

**Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn mais juste la fic et l'idée.**

* * *

C'était un jour paisible dans Namimori. Eh bien sa l'aurait été pour Tsuna si seulement aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un jour d'ananas.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce jour d'ananas qui gêne tant Tsuna ?

La réponse est assez simple. Aujourd'hui on est le 9 de Juin… Ce qui veut dire l'anniversaire de Rokudo Mukuro !

« HIEEEEEEEEEEE JE NE VEUX PAS ALLER ! » Déclarait Tsuna tout en essayant de se démêler des cordes que Reborn lui avait attachée.

« En tant qu'un Boss ces ton devoir d'être là lors des anniversaires de tes subordonnées ! » Reborn dit cela avec un sourire narquois.

« Reborn ! As-tu oublié ce qu'il m'avait fait la dernière fois ? » Réclamait Tsuna tout en tremblant en se souvenant du terrible jour.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Si ce n'était pas Gokudera, Yamamoto et moi tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. » Tsuna s'arrêta et continua à frissonner. « NE DIT PAS QUELQUE CHOSE COMME SA ! DE PLUS JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! » Se débattait Tsuna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'il essaye de faire la même chose que la dernière fois je l'arrêterais ! Ça poserait un problème d'avoir Mukuro en tant que Boss de la Vongola. De plus j'ai d'autres planifications… » Dit Reborn avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_''HIEEEEEEEEE ! Pourquoi mon intuition me dit que quelque chose de bizarre va encore arriver ?''_ Se demandait Tsuna en paniquant pendant que Reborn faisait un ricanement sinistre tout en promenant Tsuna par une corde.

Une fois arrivé à Kokyuo Land, Tsuna –de force- et Reborn rentra dans le bâtiment quasi détruit. Ils montèrent d'étages malgré les escaliers inexistants et une fois arriver devant une grande porte rouge et intacte Tsuna gloupi. « Reborn… On est… » « Oui on est obligé en tant que Boss tu dois assister aux anniversaires de tes gardiens ! »

_''Ne dit pas quelque chose à propos de cela, comme ça ! Je vais mourir sans avoir pu épouser Kyoko !''_ Pensait Tsuna. Après avoir reçu un coup pied sur la tête venu de la part de Reborn, Tsuna ouvrit la porte… Pour retrouver ces gardiens et les amis bizarres de Mukuro auprès du roi ananas.

« Oya ? Tsunayoshi-kun est en retard ! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais venir. » Déclara Mukuro tout en laissent échapper son rire. Tsuna soupira et se dirigea vers la table pour poser le sac avec le cadeau inconnu pour Mukuro.

« Bon ! Maintenant qu'on est tous là on va commencer la fête ! » Dit Reborn. Il gagna vite l'attention de tous. « Kufufufu… Je ne laisserais pas un Arcobaleno décider les plans de mon anniversaire ! » Refusa Mukuro.

Reborn fit un sourire tout en cachant ces yeux avec son chapeau. « Tu vas t'amuser aussi ! » Mukuro le regarda avec un sourcil levé. « Je vais voir cela. » Reborn repris son discours. « Comme Mukuro est le gardien de Brume de Tsuna on va faire cette fête une fête cross-dressing particulier… »

Tsuna était pâle, son intuition lui disait de courir la plus vite d'ici avant que ça soit trop tard… Ce qui fut trop tard car il fit enrouler comme un saucisson, déshabiller et rhabiller aussi vite qu'un clignotement des yeux. Et lorsque Tsuna rouvrit ces yeux il était avec des vêtements qui ressemblaient à Mukuro mais en féminin et… « UN ANANAS ? » Cria Tsuna avec ces gardiens en unissons eux aussi victimes par le cross-dressing tous sauf Mukuro, Chrome et Reborn bien entendu.

« Bien sûr ! Cela représente la tête de Mukuro après tout ! » Expliqua Reborn ignorant l'aura noir qui provenait de Mukuro. Il tira un rideau et tout le monde vit le parc d'attractions tout reconstruit sauf… avec des ananas et… Depuis quand un parc ressemblait à l'enfer en version ananas ?

« REBORN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT AU PARC ? » Demanda Tsuna tout en criant toujours en mettant la faute sur Reborn. « Mais… Mais… Sinon sa serra plus si marrant autre que vos déguisements ! » Fit Reborn avec une voix et un sourire innocent. Tsuna était désespéramment en train d'essayer de se rappeler quand son tuteur n'avait pas exagéré les situations avec des choses bizarres.

« CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE ! » Fit Tsuna au-delà des limites de sa patience qui c'était égoutter il y a longtemps par les singeries de son tuteur et gardien.

Tsuna prit une meilleure vue du parc actuelle…

Des montagnes russes mode ananas passent par un circuit de feu, un manège avec des ananas entouré d'eau avec des requins, un énorme homme ananas tenant plusieurs ananas tout en les faisant voler dans l'air en pendant que la foudre passait à travers les pauvres ananas…

Yop. Ceci était un parc pour des psychopathes et masochistes !

« N'y a-t-il pas une personne normale ici ? » Pleurnicher Tsuna. Eh bien… la Vongola était aussi réputée –entre nous- pour être une des familles les plus folles.

Tsuna et ces gardiens étaient forcés d'aller dans l'accoutrement faire toutes les attractions du parc. Il ne faut pas oublier de dire qu'à la fin Tsuna était épuisé pour plusieurs raisons telles comme : avoir empêché Gokudera de bombarder le parc avec ces dynamites, empêcher de se faire mordre à mort par Hibari qui était venu avec la promesse de mordre à mort un certain ananas, empêcher Mukuro de faire des choses bizarres avec son corps sans oublier de le posséder, il a dû aussi rattraper toujours Lambo qui voulait tout faire sans se préoccuper des dangers mortels.

Tsuna soupira. Ces gardiens ne seraient jamais normaux, enfin… Yamamoto était le plus normal de tous ces gardiens si on pouvait enlever sa naïveté pire que lui.

« Kufufufu… » Entendit Tsuna qui se figea et retourna lentement sa tête pour faire face à Mukuro. « Mu… Mukuro ? » Mukuro le regarda et fit son sinistre sourire. « Aujourd'hui tu ne m'as pas donné de cadeau ! » Déclara nonchalant Mukuro.

« Euh… Il est dans la table qui… » Mukuro prit les épaules de Tsuna et dit : « Je veux MON cadeau spécialement à MOI Tsunayoshi-kun ! » Tout en mettant son visage sur le cou dénudé de Tsuna qui frissonna en sentant la respiration chaude de Mukuro. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

**(Tsuna… t'as l'air érotique ! *w* Et moi qui imagine tout… Aaaaaaah ! J'ai des penser perverses ! O)**

« Kufufufu… Il faudra donc dresser le petit lapin dans ce cas ! » « Hein ? » Demanda Tsuna. Mukuro mit tout son poids sur Tsuna et tomba avec lui sur un lit qui se retrouvait comme par hasard là.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Mukuro fit son rire avant de répondre « un lit est plus confortable qu'un sol froid ! » Tsuna avala sa salive. Ce qui ces passer l'année dernière allait surement se passer aujourd'hui ici et cette fois-ci pour de bon, il allait se faire violer… PAR UN MEC !

« Oya, oya ! Je ne vais pas violer un petit lapin. Je vais juste caresser un petit chaton jusqu'à ce qu'il ronronne ! » Disa Mukuro en lisant les penser des Tsuna. Tsuna le regarda avec un regard effrayer. **(Tsuna… t'aggrave ton cas ! xD)**

Mukuro enleva le t-shirt de Tsuna et se mit à sucer le cou de Tsuna tout en descendant vers le ventre. Tsuna frémissez et essayer de retenir ces gémissements et lorsque Mukuro mit sa main là… « ! » SPACH. BOUM !

Devant Tsuna –et toujours sur le lit- se tenait Reborn avec un pistolet levé sur le front saignant de Mukuro. « J'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui est mien ! » Dit-il en italien heureux qu'il n'ait pas encore appris à Tsuna l'italien.

_''Kufufufu… cette fois-ci je rate aussi…''_ Pensait-il. « On dirait que le prince est venu sauver la petite princesse… Dommage ! Je pense que je n'aurais pas mon cadeau spécial cette année ! » Et il disparut dans un brouillard.

Le lit disparut et Tsuna remit le t-shirt que Mukuro lui avait enlevé. Reborn allait s'en aller avant que Tsuna l'appelle. « Reborn… ano… merci pour m'avoir sauvé… encore une fois… » Remercia Tsuna gêné en disant l'encore une fois.

Reborn cacha son visage avec son chapeau et regarda Tsuna en murmurant quelque chose avant de s'en aller laissent Tsuna avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« REBORN ÉTAIT-CE JUSTE POUR SA ? » Criait Tsuna. « Mais merci quand même… » Chuchota Tsuna en rougissant.

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail… Je ne peux pas laisser le prochain Vongola Decimo se faire violer… »

_''Car tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi Tsuna !"_ pensa Reborn.

* * *

**Eh ben vos critiques ? Je dois avouer que au final ce n'est pas se que je pensait avant mais bon. Si je refaisait j'allais pas le mettre aujourd'hui et je voulait le faire aujourd'hiu ! x)**

**Vos points de vues ? Avait-vous l'apprécier ? Ce que vous n'avait pas aimer ? Je serait prête a tout entendre même si dans se cas la je lirait !**


	2. Love n2

**Ciaossu ! Alors voici le deuxième chapitre du O.S qui est désormais un Multi-Chapter face à plusieurs demandes sur plusieurs endroits. x) **

_**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NE M'APPARTIENT PAS JUSTE L'HISTOIRE ELLE-MÊME.**_

* * *

**Love n°2 : Lorsque tout à commencer. [From : Reborn]**

Reborn regardait désormais le brunet endormit avec un regard indéchiffrable. Ça a était un dur moment pour faire l'adolescent arrêter de poser toutes ces questions, qu'elles soient à propos du pourquoi il l'avait sauvé jusqu'à la question qui la laissait sans voix et forcer de pointer Léon désormais en arme à feu sur le front de Tsuna juste pour qu'il arrête de poser cette question et il finit par s'endormir en pensant.

Mais la question hantait encore Reborn… « Mais si Mukuro où une autre personne m'aurait violé… Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais quand même sauvé juste parce que je vais devenir le Vongola Decimo ? »

''_Bien sûr que non… Si cela c'aurait passé… Une fois que tu sois dans un endroit sûr et protéger je l'aurais montré qu'est-ce c'est l'enfer lorsqu'on touche à ce qui est ma priorité…''_ Reborn répondit dans ces penser. Il était devenu trop attacher à son étudiant, il a avait des sentiments interdit pour un tuteur, il c'était trop rapprocher du brunet.

Reborn regardait le visage quasi paisible de son jeune élève. Il avait grandi et muri, petit à petit… Même pas cela. Tsuna est un patron née, c'est dans sa nature. Tout ce qu'il dit ou fait lorsqu'il est dans son mode patron, tout cela vient avec sa nature. Reborn est juste là pour casser la petite carapace fragile de l'œuf pour faire ressortir un vrai lion. _''Un lion qui sort d'un œuf ?''_ Pensait Reborn amusé.

C'est ce qui convenait bien avec Tsuna en effet. Au début Tsuna était un étudiant médiocre, incompétent à tout, timide et qui ne savait rien sur la mafia, la Vongola, le véritable métier de son père qu'il déteste tant et comment être un patron. Reborn l'avait juste entraîné à utiliser ces flammes, lui avoir dit ce qu'il faut qu'il sache, avoir choisis ces gardiens et l'enseignait ce qu'il fallait qu'il sache tout en le mettant dans des situations farfelues et dangereuses.

''_Mais tout cela était pour ton bien…''_ Oui, car la mafia est sans pitié. _''Tu as failli mourir tant de fois…''_ Il aurait bien pu mourir avec Byakuran même s'il avait confiance à Tsuna, une confiance plus grande qu'il avait avec Dino. _''Tu t'inquiètes tellement pour moi …''_ Comment il ne pourrait pas dire cela ? Tsuna était inquiet envers lui lorsqu'il a été transporté dans le futur. Il était même au-delà du soulagement lorsqu'il l'avait revu.

''_Tu as fait tellement pour moi…''_Il s'est battu contre ses anciens ennemis et même contre son propre père juste pour essayer d'enlever la malédiction d'Arcobaleno qu'il avait. _''Tu m'as sauvé d'une malédiction…''_ Il avait après tout aidé les arcobalenos à ne pas mourir.

« Au début tu étais pour moi comme un élève et j'étais ton tuteur. »

La première fois que je t'ai vu et commença à t'enseigner, tout ce que je faisais était de t'entraîner pour devenir un bon patron pour la Vongola sous l'ordre de Nono. Tout cela était pour que la Vongola continue avec ces générations.

« Puis j'ai commencé à t'élever comme un père et je t'ai vu comme mon fils. »

Lorsque j'ai compris et appris avec le temps comment tu étais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir une colère face à Iemitsu. Je t'ai pris sous ma protection. Si seulement je pouvais j'aurais battu tous les ennemis qui étaient dans ton chemin, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Donc peu importe ce qui se passait je restais à tes côtés et te donnait des conseils. Et lorsque tu perdais toute confiance et courage, j'étais là pour te remonter le moral –à ma façon bien entendu-. Et mes poumons se gonfler de fierté lorsque je te voyais batte tout tes ennemis.

« Et enfin… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! »

Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis bien longtemps avant même de l'avoir réalisé, mais il y avait un problème, c'est un amour interdit. Mais ce pour une de ces raisons que je suis le meilleur tueur à gages du monde et le plus fort des arcobalenos, c'est que je brise l'interdit. Dans la mafia il n'y a pas beaucoup de règles, et dans beaucoup de famiglias les subordonnées tombent en amour avec leur boss puisque les femmes sont considérées comme faibles. Et, en toute honnêteté, je pense que tu es mon véritable amour.

Pour commencer…

Il y a tes yeux d'un marron caramélisé rempli de pureté et innocence. Si tes yeux étaient une pierre précieuse, je pourrais parier qu'ils seraient les plus belles. Et lorsque tu es dans ton mode de dernière volonté, ils deviennent orange comme le coucher du soleil, tu es le premier autre que Vongola Primo qui possède de tels beaux yeux.

Puis il y a tes cheveux… Qui sont bruns, doux et soyeux. J'adore me poser sur ta tête exactement pour cela. Sans oublier leurs odeurs uniques. C'est un des rares moments où j'aime être dans cette forme de bébé puisque je suis le seul qui peut s'assoir là-dessus.

Après il y a ton sourire. Lorsque c'est un véritable sourire ton visage s'illumine toujours, une des raisons pour laquelle nous –tes gardiens et moi- adorent voir ton vrai sourire et on serra près a tout pour le faire apparaître sur ton visage.

Puis après ton sourire beaucoup de fois il se remplace par un rire. C'est la mélodie la plus merveilleuse que les gens pourront entendre dans toutes leurs vies.

Mais après cela… Il y a les plusieurs façades de ton visage. Et ce qui me rend le plus heureux même si je te le dirais jamais, ces certainement parce que je suis le seul qui les a tout vus. Qu'il soit rouge d'embarras ou à cause de Kyoko –même si cela me rend jaloux-, lorsqu'il est nerveux, lorsqu'il est joyeux et tant d'autres visages que seul moi à vue et je ne montrerais ou dirais à personne comment est se visage.

Il y a ta peau qui a l'air si fragile au toucher.

Il y a ta détermination pour protéger ce qui t'es chère, et je suis tellement heureux car je sais que je fais partit des gens à qui il tient beaucoup.

Puis il y a ton caractère… Mais ce qui est imbattable malgré tant de mafieux qui se déguise en toi pour assassiner tes gardiens ou se rapprocher pour recevoir des informations –qui bien sûr on découvre toute suite puisque Tsuna est unique en son genre avec son physique tout comme avec son caractère- c'est ta gentillesse que tu éprouves envers tout le monde. Ennemis ou allier, inconnu ou vague connaissance. Ta gentillesse et ta bonté connait aucune limite comme une ligne d'horizon qui plus on se rapproche plus elle s'éloigne pour montrer aucune fin.

_Et enfin ce que je veux en tout…_

Reborn était désormais face au visage endormi de Tsuna, il caressa le front de Tsuna et son visage s'adoucit en enlevant son froncement de sourcil. Reborn regarda les lèvres de son élève et mordit sa propre lèvre inférieure –Pas celle de Tsuna !- '_'Ce que je voudrais le plus… Ça serait certainement au moins une seule fois, embrasser ses lèvres si tentantes…''_ Reborn baissa son feutre (remplace chapeau.) et sauta du bureau vers son hamac, il remplaça son feutre par son bonnet de nuit et s'endormit.


	3. Love n 3

**Ciaossu ! Voici le chapitre 3. Après ce chapitre je pense que je ne mettrait pas aussi vite les chapitres. J'ai l'impressions que ces juste quelques drabbles si je me trompe vous pourrait me le dire.  
Et je ne savait pas qu'il y avait des gens qui seraient heureux(ses) pour que cette histoire à une suite. ^^''  
Eh ben voici ce chapitre 3 xD**

* * *

**Love n°3 : Lorsque tout a commencer [From : Tsuna]**

S'il y a une raison pour laquelle Tsuna ne veut jamais se lever, c'est pour une chose qu'il a commencé à faire de son propre gré. Et c'est de se lever tôt le matin pour observer son tuteur. Toute personne qui le verrait faire toujours cela pensera que ce dû harcèlement, lui -même au début pensait aussi à cela, il pensait qu'il devenait fou pour se lever automatiquement à la même heure avant que Reborn se réveille juste pour le regarder dormir. Mais petit à petit il a accepté puisqu'il devait bien l'avouer ça ne le gêner pas.

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas une exception.

Tsuna ouvrit lentement ces yeux et tourna sa tête vers son réveil. Quatre heures du matin… Encore une fois pile à l'heure. Tsuna se leva lentement et posa doucement ses deux pieds sur le sol, il commença à marcher discrètement en retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa respiration. Et il en devenait fier puisque avec les jours qui passent il améliorait son record.

Il se retrouva après quelques pas devant le hamac de son tuteur, Reborn était en train de dormir mais Léon à son habitude s'était réveillé. Tsuna se demandait pourquoi Léon n'avait jamais réveillé Reborn mais il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi après tout il ne voudrait pas être interrogé par Reborn pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'à une heure si matinale il était là en train de l'observer comme un harceleur.

Non. Il ne voudrait surtout pas que cela se passe. Que pourrait-il dire ?

« Eh ben… Mon cerveau me fait réveiller toujours à cette heure et mon corps bouge automatiquement vers toi et je me mets à fixer comme ça. »

Non… Il ne voudrait certainement pas que cela arrive.

Enlevant ces penser il continua à regarder Reborn. Il ne voulait pas le dire mais… Il a été déçu de la réponse que Reborn lui avait donnée hier. Non pas qu'il pensait avoir une réponse convenable ce qui est rare d'ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas un silence et une menace avec Léon transformer en pistolet. Peut-être qu'il ne comprendrait jamais Reborn et n'aurait jamais quelque chose qu'il voudrait vraiment de sa part.

Mais pourtant… Il était heureux de l'avoir comme tuteur…

''_Il m'a donné des amis…_'' Avant il était connu en tant que Dame-Tsuna. _''Il m'a donné un plus grand sens à ma vie…''_ A par le fait de vivre pour voir Kyoko et soutenir sa mère, il n'avait pas grande chose. _''Il m'a appris tellement de choses…''_Reborn l'avait appris à ne pas pleurer pour rien, à devenir plus fort et indépendant, il était devenu plus déterminer et aussi il comprenait plus qu'avant les cours et ces notes ne cessaient d'augmentées ou plus aux moins.

''_Il m'a toujours soutenu et il m'a donné de l'espoir…''_ Chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir lors d'un combat les mots de Reborn lui donnait toujours une certaine force comme si tout serait possible avec seulement un regard. _''Il a toujours été à mes côtés…''_ Peu importe où il allait Reborn était la comme son ombre.

Au début Tsuna ne le voyais que comme un tuteur sadique.

Il se plaignait de tous les exercices inhumains que Reborn lui faisait faire. Il se plaignait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir Vongola Decimo et que ces ''subordonnées" étaient ses amis.

Puis il commença à le voir comme un tuteur qui est un tueur à gages.

Même s'il se plaignait de ce que Reborn lui disait, il le faisait quand même. Non pas parce que en même temps il avait peur de se faire tirer dessus par Reborn mais parce qu'il avait confiance en Reborn. Une confiance qui ne connaît pas de limites.

''_Et maintenant je te vois comme un père qui est un tueur à gages que je n'ai jamais eu !''_

Tsuna voyait rarement son père à cause de son ''travail " et il a commencé à avoir une haine face à lui pour l'abandonner lui et sa mère. Mais dès qu'il a eu Reborn, plus il passait du temps avec lui et plus il se sentait comme un fils qui suivait les conseils de son père pour grandir même si ici c'est plutôt pour survivre dans le monde de la mafia.

Il y a plusieurs choses que Tsuna aime chez Reborn et d'autres qu'il n'aime pas.

Pour commencer…

Il y a son attitude sadique. Il lui fait des exercices qui seront que pour des suicidaires, il lui fait accomplir des tâches au-delà de l'impossible. Mais au fond Tsuna sait –ou plutôt son intuition lui dis- que si Reborn lui fait faire cela ces juste parce qu'il sait qu'il en est capable. Et Tsuna se sent fière de cela.

Il y a son aura. Tsuna ne peut pas décrire cela mais à chaque fois qu'il est auprès de Reborn il se sent comme si tout sera possible. Peut-être que ces a causer des choses innombrables qui devaient être impossible et que dès que Reborn arrive cela possible ceci était une excuse que Tsuna donnait aux gens lorsqu'ils parlaient de l'aura effroyable que Reborn possédait.

''_La véritable chose est que… Quand je suis auprès de lui, je me sens plus calme et déterminé. Il y a d'autres émotions que je n'ai jamais su que ça pouvait existé juste à être auprès d'une personne. Si sa serai possible… J'aurais voulu savoir leurs noms.''_

Tsuna aurait aussi aimé de pouvoir toucher les deux boucles de Reborn. Mais il n'était pas suicidaire et comme dit le proverbe ''la curiosité tue le chat.'' Tsuna ne voudrait pas mourir à un si jeune âge. Mais il sait que Reborn ne pourra pas le tuer sinon il n'aura plus de Vongola Decimo même s'il sait que s'il venait à mourir Reborn et la Vongola trouveraient une solution pour trouver le prochain Decimo ou de le faire ressusciter.

Tsuna voudrait aussi pouvoir toucher aux cheveux de Reborn des fois il se sentait jaloux de Bianchi juste pour cela mais il préférerait mourir que de parler à propos de sa jalousie.

S'il y a autre chose qu'il admet qu'il est jaloux ce n'est pas la chose que toutes les filles semblent apprécier Reborn comme il le dit **(personnellement Tsuna… Tu es aussi beau et mignon… Mais le toi TYL est canon donc ne t'en préoccupe pas trop !)**, c'est le fait que Reborn ne lui avait pas plutôt dit à lui mais à Yamamoto le secret des arcobalenos. _''A-t-il plus de confiance en Yamamoto que moi ? S'il devait faire au choisir un élève serrait-ce Yamamoto qu'il choisirait ?''_ Il était aussi jaloux car Reborn allait trop souvent sur les épaules de Yamamoto. Non pas qu'il allait le dire à haute voix, l'assumer a été une tâche très difficile.

Tsuna essayait de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, il savait que LE Vongola Decimo ne pouvait pas pleurer mais Dame-Tsuna avait le droit sauf qu'il ne veut pas que Reborn lui pointe un pistolet sur son front, inconnu à lui une larme a quand même coulée et est tombée sur la joue de Reborn et avant même de vérifier il est parti se coucher dans son lit.

''_Si une personne autre que moi serrait choisit en tant que Vongola Decimo… Je me battrais pour toujours le titre… Du moins si comme avec Xanxus il y aurait une bataille !''_


	4. Love 4

**Ciaossu ! **Eh ben je ne savait pas vraiment quoi écrire puisque dans le manga Tsuna n'as pas encore fait une bataille contre les Vindices et Shaker-Face et moi j'allais mettre le chapitre juste lorsque les Arcobalenos ne seront plus des bébé (Si cela arrivera). Mais je pense que personne ne voudrait attendre 2 ou 3 mois ! x)  
J'aurais quelques petites questions à vous poser -2 vont être dans les prochaines mises à jours des autres fanfics-... Et pardonnez-moi si le chapitre est assez HS des précédents mais je n'avais au début pas vraiment l'idée de faire ceci un Multi-Chapter ! Donc désolée pour ceux qui en seront déçu de ce chapitre mais je promets que lorsque le manga serra dans un meilleur état en ma faveur je ferrait des meilleures chapitres que ceci !

**zorchide : Pour ta réponse il y a ici ce chapitre ! ^^ Mais aussi d'autres chapitres car Reborn ne pourra pas faire grande chose comme tu l'a dit il ne peu pas se tuer. xD  
ophelie.r : Eh bien heureuse que tu l'apprécie car au début c'était juste un O.S pour Mukuro. xD**

_**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NE M'APPARTIEN PAS ! Et l'idée pour ce Multi-Chapter revient à la demande de zorchide et aussi de Xanaelle !**_

* * *

**Love n°4 : Quand des sentiments se reflètent. [Reborn]**

Lorsque Reborn c'était réveiller ce matin, il vit que son étudiant n'était pas réveillé. Il se dirigea vers le lit de son inutile étudiant qui devait encore beaucoup travailler pour se lever tôt – si seulement il le savait- et se figea une fois arrivé devant le visage de son étudiant. Son étudiant avait des cernes, les yeux rouges gonflées et des larmes au bord de ces yeux fermés. Reborn était surpris. Son étudiant n'était jamais comme ça. Léon se transforma en pistolet une fois arrivé dans la main de son maître.

''_Dame-Tsuna… Qui t'a fait pleurer comme cela ?''_ Demanda dans ces penser Reborn. Reborn aurait pu faire plusieurs choses mais il devait se préoccuper d'autre chose… Il laissa Tsuna dormir et sortit de la chambre. Une fois descendu il alla à la cuisine. « Mama je dois aller voir un… Nouvel ami à moi je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais ! » Prévenu Reborn. Nana sourit. « Reborn a fait un nouvel ami ? Je dirais donc à Tsu-kun lorsqu'il se réveillera ! » Déclara-t-elle. Reborn sourit et sortit en fronçant ces sourcils.

''_Nana… Sa serra surement la dernière fois qu'on se reverra…''_ Pensait Reborn en sortant de la maison. Reborn réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses, il allait devoir mourir et en même temps il allait protéger des personnes encore inconnues pour lui. _''Je deviens vraiment trop mou… La gentillesse de Dame-Tsuna a dû surement me contaminer.''_

Reborn arriva dans un coin de Namimori où c'était désert, aucun bâtiment aux alentours, personne à part lui était présent dans ce lieu ou du moins… En apparence… « Bermuda je sais que tu es là… » Déclara Reborn pendant qu'il cachait son visage avec son chapeau. Un trou apparut et Bermuda avec Jager est sorti du trou noir. _''C'est sûr que pouvoir aller où on veut comme ça, cela doit être pratique !'' _

« Reborn-kun… Je ne suis heureux que tu à au final accepté de faire partit de mon plan. » Dit le bébé Arcobaleno.

« Si je vais mourir comme ça… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vais pas suivre ton plan… ! » _''Et en même temps je pourrais protéger Tsuna des mains des Vindices…''_« Est-ce que les autres Arcobalenos sont d'accord ? » Demanda Bermuda. Reborn serra son poing. « On a eu une dispute… On n'est pas arrivé à une conclusion… » « Je vois… était-il d'accord ou pas ? » « Pas vraiment… » Bermuda soupira. « Dans ce cas… C'est juste les deux équipes les plus fortes qui vont le faire ? Ça sonne bien… Ton équipe sera surement les prochain Arcobalenos. Vu le niveau de Tsunayoshi-kun ceci ne m'étonne pas, et de ces gardiens aussi ils sont incroyables pour avoir battu mes Vindices ! »

Reborn serra les dents. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à Tsuna devenir un arcobaleno car si Tsuna devrait être un arcobaleno il aura une vie courte et il serra maudit. Léon se dirigea vers la main de Reborn et se transforma directement en un pistolet visant Bermuda. « Si ton plan ne marche pas… » Bermuda regarda le pistolet qui était pointer vers lui avant de rire. Reborn leva un sourcil de curiosité et en même temps il était agacé par le comportement de Bermuda.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Demanda Reborn avec une voix froide et menaçante. Une fois que Bermuda arrêta son rire il regarda Reborn. « Tu tiens vraiment à Tsunayoshi-kun pas vrai ? » Reborn se figea. Bermuda donna un autre rire. « Je me le disais bien… Pour le fameux tueur à gages vide de sentiment qui connaît juste le plaisir de tuer, pour être si attacher et amoureux d'un garçon qui est son élève. Bien qu'il soit aussi pur et innocent que la neige qui tombait pour couvrir les personnes que tu tuais… Il devra lui aussi être entaché en faisant partie de la mafia et des Vongola ! » Déclara Bermuda avec un long discourt.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » « Ne le cache pas Reborn-kun ! Je vous ai assez observé et je suis assez curieux de savoir comment cela va finir ! Est-ce que vous allait être comme Roméo et Juliette ? Je me le demande Reborn-kun, je me le demande. » Dit Bermuda avant de disparaître suivit aussitôt de Jager. _''Comme un chien…''_ Pensait Reborn.

Reborn réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses et à la fin de ses penser il c'est juste diriger dans un endroit au hasard. Leon regardait son maître qui avait ses yeux cachés par son chapeau ne laissent donc aucune personne deviner comment il se sentait. L'aura qui l'entourer était celui d'un tueur à gages et non pas celui d'un bébé comme son apparence.

''_Tsuna… Tu as intérêt qu'à notre pas prochaine rencontres-tu sois sain et sauf…''_ Reborn s'approcha d'un lac l'eau lui refléter son apparence celui d'un Arcobaleno maudit qui est tombé amoureux d'une personne qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa malédiction. « Même ce maudit lac le démontre… » Murmura Reborn.

Il regarda le ciel, ça lui rappeler Tsuna. Il commençait déjà à lui manquer il avait sérieusement besoin de le torturer pour camoufler ses sentiments mais comment pouvait-il faire lorsque même une personne rien qu'avec le premier regard à toute suite compris qu'il était amoureux ? « Dame-Tsuna a besoin d'un entraînement encore plus intensif… »

* * *

Alors voici ce chapitre... Court... HS des autres chapitres... Nul... Je sait ! TwT C'est pourquoi je vous pose une question à propos de sa et 2 HS ! xD

_1°-Voulait-vous que sa soit court mais que sa soit mise à jour 1 fois par semaine ou que sa soit un grand chapitre (ce qui je m'excuse d'avance mais je ne pense pas que j'arriverais) et que sa mette beaucoup de temps (environs 2 ou 3 mois)_  
Voici pour la question à propos de cette histoire maintenant les 2 autres :

_2°- Seriez-vous intéressait par The Vongola's Primo Cat ? (Que je pense le faire en O.S xD ET ces déjà terminer -w-)_  
_3°- Une amie à moi (D'un ancien collège à moi) m'as lancer un défis... (Car moi et les défis... Je les gagne beaucoup de fois mais si je devrait mettre sur ...) et ce défis est ainsi :_

**1- Je doit faire une fanfiction de plusieurs chapitres sur le couple 2796. (Tsuna x Chrome)**  
**2- Les personnages peuvent être TYL.**  
**3- Chrome ne vas pas être timide ou comme n'importe quel autre fic. C'est à moi de décider son caractère mais... Sa doit être unique.**  
**4-Le titre doit impérativement s'appeler Secret Agent. Je peux choisir qu'est-ce que ces le Secret Agent tant que ces le fil rouge de l'histoire.**  
**5- Chaque chapitre devra être écrit avec le POV de Chrome sauf si il faudra changer je devrais bien évidement le changer.**  
**6- Les penser des personnages doivent apparaître juste au sujet de Secret Agent.**  
**7- Il devra avoir quelques limes !**  
**8- Je devrait réussir à la faire baver ! xD**  
**9- Le défis commencerais juste si je met sur ! -w-" Oui car elle est lis ici apparemment toutes les fanfics de tout les couples xD Mais comme apparemment il y a juste 1 avec du 2796 en français voilà pourquoi se couple.**

Eh bien moi je sait déjà qu'est-ce que sa va être... Je suis en train de écrire maintenant d'ailleurs. xD Mais je voulait vous demander vos avis si vous êtes intéressais à en lire... Après tout ces mon premier défis d'écrit sur se site donc je voulais savoir si il y a des gens intéressait pour pouvoir le mettre sur !


	5. Love n5

**Voici le chapitre 5. Ce chapitre montrera juste un début de 1 ou 2 prochain chapitre qui seront -je l'espère- assez drôles. Je n'ai pas de grandes expériences pour l'humour, je écrit se que j'ai en tête et je me rend toujours compte que après se n'est pas vraiment comique. **

**Ah oui. Pour le chapitre 4, comme on a déjà eu une INCROYABLE réponse faut avouer... Sa à était hyper touchant TwT Et dans le dernier scan sortit aujourd'hui -ou plutôt hier puisque ces 4h de différences- j'ai adorer la dernière scène et... Ok je m'arrête désolée pour ceci.  
Alors... Se chapitre n'aura rien a voir avec le chapitre précédent. Je suis désolée si des gens pensaient ainsi mais je ne pense pas réussir a faire une bataille contre les vindices alors que dans le manga ils sont en train de commencer -et en beauté-.**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! Sinon... J'aurais complètement enlever les 'Hahi' de Haru !**

* * *

**Love n°5 : Quand la jalousie attaque. [Part 1]**

Tsuna était arrivé cette fois-ci dans la salle sans être en retard cependant il était encore fatigué du nouvel entraînement qu'il a dû subir hier soir. Reborn cette fois-ci a encore une fois surpassé les entraînements sadiques comme toujours. Tsuna se rappelle très bien l'horrible sourire que Reborn avait sur son visage lorsqu'il a fait se maudit entraînement.

Juste à y penser à l'entraînement Tsuna ressentait encore les terribles douleurs dont il avait encore les blessures non guéries. « Un boss de la mafia doit savoir se battre peu importe quel blessure il reçoit. » Avait dit Reborn. Si c'était pour protéger les Arcobalenos et ce qui lui était précieux Tsuna supporterait n'importe quel type de douleur. _''J'ai l'impression d'être un masochiste…''_ Pensa-t-il. Mais il savait que tous les espoirs des Arcobalenos étaient en même temps placés en lui. Il avait décidé de ne pas perdre contre n'importe qui et il savait qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort pour vaincre beaucoup d'ennemis, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'allait pas se plaindre des entraînements intensifs.

Reborn était perché sur une branche avec Léon transformé en jumelles. Avec les jumelles il observait Tsuna, qui lui, était en train de prendre sérieusement des notes. _''Il a bien grandi.''_ Pensa-t-il. Tsuna s'arrêta de prendre des notes et regarda par la fenêtre l'arbre en fronçant les sourcils mais après haussa les épaules et reprit des notes. _''Il a senti où j'étais… Dame-Tsuna l'entraînement porte enfin leurs fruits finals !''_ Reborn continua à réfléchir. Tsuna avait –Enfin- commencé à agir tel un parfait boss de la mafia, il devenait encore plus sérieux qu'avant. Ces notes avaient incroyablement montées comme si de rien n'était – ou presque- D'ici une semaine il sera le premier de la classe et de cet établissement. Reborn donna un sourire. D'ici quelques mois son élève ira en Italie en tant que Vongola Decimo.

''_Il a fallu que je sois en danger de mort pour qu'il devient enfin sérieux… Dame-Tsuna ma patience a des limites !''_Grogna Reborn. Mais il était fier de Tsuna. Son meilleur élève. Un jour, il lui dira tout. Et lorsque ce jour arrivera, peut-être que…

« Reborn ! » Cria une personne qui avait coupé les penser de Reborn. Il savait c'était qui, il prit Léon en tant que fusil et le pointa au brun qui venait d'interrompre ses penser à propos de lui et du futur. « Dame-Tsuna ! » dit à son tour Reborn du même ton que Tsuna lui avait appelé. « Reborn ! » Tsuna courra vers l'arbre où Reborn était.

''_C'est moi ou ça ressemble vraiment à la fille qui court vers son amant après un long moment sans l'avoir vu ?''_ Pensa Reborn. Il était tellement plongé dans ces penser que lorsqu'il reprit conscience il était dans les bras de Tsuna qui lui était coucher sur le sol. Reborn était sur Tsuna.

_''Merde…''_ Ceci n'était pas encore le temps, il n'était pas encore prêt. Mais il devait agir normalement. « Dame-Tsuna tu as une longue explication à me donner ! » répliqua-t-il en pointant son fusil sur le front de Tsuna. Tsuna ouvrit un œil et étouffa un cri. « Tu semblais ailleurs donc j'ai dû te pousser. » Répondit Tsuna priant pour sa vie mentalement. Reborn donna un sourire. « Hem. Donc dame-Tsuna pense que je suis faible ? »

Dans un temps normal Tsuna aurait crié et demander pardon plusieurs fois mais pas cette fois-ci. Il avait muri et savait comment faire les choses et dire pardon tellement de fois comme il faisait autrefois ne résoudra rien. Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Reborn et fut étonner de ce qu'il pouvait voir. L'inquiétude, la tristesse… La peur ? Et un autre sentiment que Tsuna ne comprenait pas. Il fronça des sourcils. Il posa Reborn sur le sol et se leva en secouant ces vêtements pour enlever la terre. « Désolé. Je pensais que tu seras pour une fois d'accord avec ce que je te demanderais mais à mon avis je me suis trompé… Je n'aurais qu'à inviter Gokudera ou Yamamoto ! » Et ainsi ceci dit, Tsuna s'en alla sans regarder en arrière.

Pour une fois, Reborn sentit du regret d'avoir agi ainsi. Il ressentait du regret avant juste pour la malédiction, mais en ce moment-ci ça devenait pour ces réactions envers Tsuna. Lorsque les regrets sont partis il repensa à ce que Tsuna lui avait dit plus tôt. _''Allait-il me demander pour sortir tout seul avec lui ?''_ En ce moment Reborn voulait vraiment juste frapper son crâne contre quelque chose de très solide.

Il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Ou pas…

Reborn fera en sorte que le rendez-vous de Tsuna avec la personne soit en échec total. Il fera tout et n'importe quoi pour remplacer cette personne. Parole de tueur, il le fera vraiment. Reborn baissa son feutre pour cacher la malice dans ces yeux. Ils vont regretter d'être sur le chemin du meilleur tueur à gages, Reborn !

« Oh oui… Ça va être certainement très amusant ! » Dit Reborn d'une voix sadique.

Dans une certaine chambre, une personne trembla.

''_Qu'est-ce cet horrible sentiment ?''_ Il regarda son calendrier où un 27 avait était surligné en rouge. Il donna un petit sourire. « Je ferais de mon mieux ! » Ses yeux se sont remplis de détermination.

Tsuna qui était couché dans son lit avait un pressentiment mais il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était un bon ou un mauvais, mais il savait que ça allait être le jour du rendez-vous. Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine et la serra tout en ce mettant du côté du mur.

''_Pourquoi… je me sens comme ça ? Reborn… Idiot !''_ Et Tsuna s'endormit toujours en garde en cas si une personne allait rentrer dans sa chambre.

Ce que c'est trois ne savaient certainement pas, c'était que ce jour 27 allait être gravé à jamais dans leurs mémoires, pour un heureux pour certains, et le pire pour les malchanceux.

Ne jamais, se mettre sur le chemin d'un Arcobaleno.

* * *

Je pense que je vais bien torturer ma tête pour le prochain chapitre ! x) Par contre désolée pour le OOC de Reborn ! Et pour faire Tsuna parraitre encore plus comme une fille ici alors que dans le manga il n'est pas devenu comme ça. Mais bon... Comme beaucoup de vous le dires, Tsuna est le Uke ultime xD Par contre j'imagine bien son visage ainsi...

Eh bien à une prochaine mise à jour ! ^^ Et faites attention aux dinosaures ! **Ciao Ciao.**


	6. Love n6

Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser si j'ai juste mis se chapitre samedi ! ^^" Mais c'est la faute de ma grande-soeur...  
_**Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn !**_

* * *

**Love n°6 : Quand la jalousie attaque. [Part 2]**

Le jour tellement attendue pour les trois personnes est enfin arrivé. Lorsque Reborn se réveilla il vu que le lit de Tsuna était vide, il sauta de son hamac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'eau il leva un sourcil, il ouvrit la porte et vu Tsuna en train de sortir de la baignoire. « Eh ? Reborn ! » Reborn n'entendit plus rien car il referma aussitôt la porte.

''_Est-ce que je viens juste de voir…''_ L'image de Tsuna refit surface dans ses penser. Reborn baissa son fédora en essayant de penser à autre chose lorsqu'il se rappela quel jour c'était aujourd'hui un sourire sadique est apparu sur son visage. _''Aujourd'hui cela va être très amusant !''_

Tsuna venait de sortir de la maison à dire qu'il allait quelque part avec un ami. Reborn toute suite sue où c'était le rendez-vous, il mit tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin dans sa mallette et commença à suivre Tsuna qui se retournais à chaque fois pour voir s'il avait quelqu'un derrière lui car après tout, il se sentait suivi et observer. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait il faisait face à une rue vide heureusement que son intuition lui disait qu'il était vraiment suivi et que cette personne ne veut aucun de mal. Enfin du moins pour lui.

Soupirant Tsuna continua son chemin tout en essayant de ne plus penser aux regards et il allait devenir fou puisque il est toujours surveillé, il sait que Reborn le surveille tous les jours et que… Une minute. Tsuna s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Si Reborn le surveille tous les jours ne voudrait-il donc pas dire que la personne qui le suit est Reborn ? Tsuna massa ces tempes. _''Donc c'est à cause de lui si je commence à avoir mal au crâne à cause de mon intuition ?''_

Il était encore surpris qu'il ne fût pas encore devenu complétement fou mais là encore il supporte la folie du monde de la mafia avec tous leurs problèmes et les douleurs dans son corps ainsi il continua son chemin essayant de son mieux de penser à autre chose.

Tsuna s'arrêta dans le parc lorsqu'il vit une personne seul qui avait des cheveux d'une couleur assez spéciale. Ses cheveux étaient rouges. Tsuna sourit en le voyant et couru vers cette personne. « Enma ! » Cria-t-il pour prévenir Enma qu'il était arrivé, Enma se retourna et donna un petit sourire timide en apercevant Tsuna. « Bonjour Tsuna-kun ! » Salua-t-il.

Tsuna sourit. « Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! » S'excusa Tsuna pendant qu'Enma secouait sa tête. « Ce n'est rien… Je viens juste d'arriver… » « Je vois ! » Coupa Tsuna. Il prit la main d'Enma et voyant l'air perdu dans le visage d'Enma il expliqua. « Vaux mieux se dépêcher ou sinon il y aura trop de monde en face de l'entrée ! »

Tsuna commença à courir trainant Enma avec lui. Reborn qui avait vu les joues d'Enma rouges avait une aura noire qui l'entourait. « Dame-Tsuna… Au lieu de me prendre… il a choisi se perdant ? » Reborn lâcha "perdant" comme si c'était du venin pour sa langue, il allait définitivement montrer à Enma à qui Tsuna appartient et il va lui faire rentrer dans son petit cerveau que Reborn, le plus grand tueur à gages du monde entier, ne partage pas ce qui lui appartient.

Tsuna s'arrêta essouffler en face d'une grille ouverte. « On… On la fait… » Enma lui aussi essoufflé, regarda la billetterie. « Tsuna-kun… Je pense qu'il y aura plus des gens qui vont venir… » Annonça-t-il. Tsuna se remit droit et donna les deux billets à la dame lorsque Tsuna et Enma sont rentrés ils eurent le souffle coupé.

Il faisait sombre mais quelques lampes illuminaient laissant ainsi donc aux visiteurs une vue plus réaliste à l'intérieur. Tsuna marcha suivi d'Enma et secrètement –ou pas- par Reborn aussi. Les mains d'Enma et de Tsuna se touchèrent et les deux ont rougit. « D-Désolé ! » S'excusa Tsuna en serrant sa main droite par sa main gauche. « C-Ce n'est rien. C'est plutôt moi qui aurais devrait m'excuser… » Les deux se regardèrent embarrassés mais ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre un sourire timide. Reborn brûlait de jalousie. « Ce Shimon… Il veut sa tombe ! »

Dans la même pièce les gens évitaient un certain bébé qui relâchait une aura que seul un tueur peut en posséder et encore, ils seront tous en train de pleurer car un vulgaire bébé les vainc. _''Quand j'attraperai ma main sur ce rouge… Je vais le brûler dans de l'acide puis après je vais le jeter dans un volcan en activité…''_ Pensait-il. Il faudra bien que ce maudit corps disparaisse et qu'il efface toutes les preuves plus tard.

Tsuna se cogna contre quelque chose pour son manque d'inattention, il regarda ce que c'est pour trouver quelque chose de vert. Il monta son regard lentement et il vit une bouche dentue d'un T-Rex face à lui prêt à le mordre. « Hahahaha… » Tsuna laissa un rit gêner en devenant pâle. « J'avais l'impression que… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase car la bouche du T-Rex laissa une bouffait d'air sortir. Tsuna cria et prit Enma par le col avant de s'enfuir. Enma qui se faisait traîné était calme mais en fait il profitait même de la situation. _''Et après je pourrais faire comme l'homme a fait à la fille lorsqu'elle eut peur…''_Pensait-il. Il commença à imaginer lui en train de réconforter Tsuna. Reborn qui savait de quoi Enma rêvassé tira une balle en forme de bonbon remplie d'alcool sur lui. ''_Maintenant… Voyant voir l'effet…''_

Enma qui avait la bouche ouverte pris le bonbon alcoolisé et l'avala. Ces yeux se sont agrandis en sentant le goût de l'alcool mais il était trop tard pour cracher le morceau, Tsuna s'arrêta sentant que quelque chose de mauvais aller se passer et lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir comment allait Enma il fut bouche bée.

Enma était en train de rigoler bizarrement et avec le visage rouge. « Qu'est-ce que… » Heureusement pour Tsuna qu'ils étaient dans un endroit qui n'avait personne. « QU'EST-CE QUE SA VEUX DIRE ? » Enma regardait Tsuna avant de s'accrocher à lui. « Tsuna-chan~ Enma est très ennuyé ! » Tsuna eut une goutte de sueur. _''Ne me dit pas que…''_ Enma lécha la joue de Tsuna. « Tsuna-chan, jouons à un jeu~ » Tsuna cru qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus choqué que maintenant. Son meilleur ami était devenu soûl et il ne sait pas comment d'ailleurs il ne veut même pas savoir comment. Mais le pire est que il fait allusion à des rapports sexuels comme un jeu. Et minute… Tsuna-chan ?

* * *

Eh bien je m'excuse pour le comportement de Enma et de Reborn... Et aussi pour la dernière partie... Mais comme sa touche à sa fin je pensais que... "Hey ! Pourquoi pas faire Enma bourré ?" Et voilà, après mes mains on commencer à écrire et avant que je le sache j'avais déjà terminé ! Aussi, j'ai -enfin- trouvé de l'inspiration pour la suite du chapitre 12 ! Par contre comme je retourne en France le 31 et je vais de car -sans oublier que je dois faire ma valise-je vais pas avoir le temps d'écrire. Sans oublier que je vais devoir ranger toutes mes affaires encore une fois... Mais je promet que je mettrais un chapitre -de je ne sais quel fic- des que j'ai le temps ! ^^

**Matane !**


	7. Love n7

Voici donc le chapitre 7. J'ai recommencer tout aujourd'hui, finit aujourd'hui et corriger aujourd'hui. [06/08/2012] J'ai travailler comme une folle mais bon ça valait le coup. xD C'est peut-être pas comme celui que j'avais avant mais j'espère que même comme ça il vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

**Love n°7 : Tout ça parce que je t'aime !**

Enma tira Tsuna par la taille pour qu'il se rapproche plus de lui « Tsuna-chan je n'aime pas être ignoré comme ça~ » Murmura Enma à l'oreille de Tsuna qui lui était rouge car à chaque fois qu'Enma parler un souffle d'air allait sur ces oreilles. Enma voyant que Tsuna ne répondait pas et qu'il était rouge il commença à marcher tout en emmenant le pauvre Tsuna avec lui par la taille. Reborn qui voyait tout cela était au bord d'appuyer sur la gâchette pour tirer une véritable balle sur Enma mais il savait que ceci fera Tsuna triste et sans oublier que cela pourra très bien faire une guerre entre les Shimon et les Vongola. La cérémonie de succession a déjà été gâchée par eux et Tsuna ne va pas pouvoir faire la succession comme la tradition le veut. Reborn avait plusieurs excuses pour tuer Enma. Et ce sont les suivantes :

Premièrement – Il a gâché la cérémonie de succession de Tsuna. De plus pour rien.

Deuxièmement – Il a fait Tsuna devenir comme un mort-vivant à un certain point. Et il s'enfichait Enma ou pas, un boss prend la responsabilité de ces subordonnés.

Troisièmement – Tsuna en ce moment ne fait que penser à lui et parler de lui. Ceci perturbe sa concentration et Tsuna ne peut pas étudier correctement.

Quatrièmement- Tsuna n'arrive plus trop à s'entraîner à cause que sa malchance est redoublée à cause d'Enma.

Cinquièmement- Il a été remplacé par lui !

Sixièmement – Enma est bourrée donc il a des bonnes excuses pour violer Tsuna ! Même si celui-ci va l'ignorer pendant quelques semaines Tsuna va toute de suite le pardonné. C'est juste que sa fierté de garçon va était anéantie. S'il en a une pour commencer.

Septièmement - Il léchait Tsuna.

Huitièmement – Il ne le laisse pas tranquille et ça s'appelle du harcèlement et sexuelle pour couronner le tout.

Neuvièmement- Il emmenait exprès Tsuna ailleurs pour que personne les voient.

Dixièmement- Il faisait tout ça à SON Tsuna !

Reborn trouva tout ceci des bonnes excuses pour tirer sur Enma. Il prépara son arme à feu et commença à aller dans la même direction qu'Enma est allé tout en restant discrètement avec un boss Shimon vaut mieux prendre certaines précautions. Reborn s'approcha et vu quelque chose d'impardonnable.

« Eto… Enma qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda un Tsuna rouge pivoine et très gêner. Enma ne répondit pas et continua de sucer le cou de Tsuna, il s'arrêta et Tsuna qui pensait qu'Enma n'était plus saoul soupira de soulagement mais son intuition lui dit de se préparer à quelque chose en plus car Enma mis son genou entre les jambes de Tsuna et le plaqua contre un mur tout en tenant les poignets de Tsuna qui étaient désormais en haut. Tsuna se sentait très bizarre dans cette position. Il avait une fois attrapé Shamal voire des vidéos adultes* et il avait vu une fille dans la même position qu'il était désormais mais sur un lit avec les yeux bandés d'un tissu noir et avec des mains menottées et Tsuna se sentit embarrassé car il a vraiment imaginé – et même très bien- lui dans la même position que la fille. Et s'il ne se trompait pas –et avec son intuition- Enma comptait faire quelque chose et plus si affinités.

Reborn prépara une balle pour assommer Enma pour au moins deux ou trois mois. Il eut un sourire sadique car cette balle vient d'être crée maintenant par Léon spécialement pour le roux. « Tsu-chan j'ai une question pour toi~ » Dit Enma tout en soufflant sur la nuque du jeune brunet. Tsuna eut un mauvais pressentiment avec cette question il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce pressentiment mais avec ce qui se passait maintenant il le décrit en tant que "mauvais". « Es-tu amoureux d'une personne ? » Demanda Enma tout d'un coup très sérieux comme s'il venait de rentrer dans son mode HDW. Tsuna gloussa en voyant les yeux du patron Shimon il donna un rire nerveux. « De quoi tu parles Enma ? » Enma pinça les joues de Tsuna. « Ne fais pas semblant Tsuna~ Je sais que tu n'es plus amoureux de Kyoko de toute façon ! » Tsuna voulait à ce moment même cogner sa tête contre un mur remarquent qu'il avait un mur derrière lui, il pencha sa tête plusieurs fois derrière pour se cogner. Il voulait absolument s'évanouir maintenant et lorsqu'il se réveillerait voir que tout cela était un horrible rêve. « Enma… Pourquoi ceci t'intéresse tant que ça ? » Il voulait absolument ne pas entendre ce que son intuition lui disait. C'était impossible. Parce qu'après tout il était…

« C'est évident Tsu-chan~ Parce que je t'aime ! » Déclara Enma étant sérieux à la dernière partie de sa phrase. Tsuna voulait pleurer de désespoir en ce moment même. Son meilleur ami qui lui comprenait surement le mieux était la bourrer pour une quelconque raison en train de lui toucher dans des endroits qu'un garçon ne devrait pas toucher d'un autre garçon et là il lui avouait qu'il était amoureux de lui. Super. Peut-être que…

« … Peut-être j'aurais tout simplement insisté pour que Reborn vienne… » Chuchota-t-il sans le savoir. Enma entendant cela fronça les sourcils et une aura d'une grande jalousie l'entoura. Alors que de l'autre côté Reborn qui venait d'entendre ceci était en train d'essayer de se contrôler pour ne pas danser en signe de victoire. Mais lorsqu'il vit les intentions d'Enma il laissa une aura mortelle digne du meilleur tueur à gages remplir la salle entière faisant les gens dans tout le parc sentirent cette aura et se dépêchèrent de partir le plus vite possible. Enma qui lui sentit l'aura se préparai à embrasser Tsuna ce mit néanmoins en HDW pour attaquer l'homme qui mettait cette aura qui en temps normal le fera vraiment paniquer. Alors que Tsuna lui était heureux car il savait que juste Reborn pourrai faire cette aura. En temps normal son côté dame-Tsuna serrait en train de crier de peur. Ceci pourrait ce comprendre. Mais en ce moment… Les yeux bruns caramélisés de Tsuna devinrent d'une couleur ambre et il garda son calme. Il prit Enma par le col puisque celui-ci était désormais perturber par la force de l'aura qui ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque seconde qui passait pendant qu'il pensait à toute chose qu'il pourrait faire à Tsuna.

Tsuna jeta Enma loin contre un mur qui celui-ci ayant à peine touché le jeune garçon s'écroula. « J'ai dû utiliser trop de force sans le vouloir… » La force de Tsuna augmentait beaucoup ces temps-ci et comme il n'arriva pas à s'entraîner à cause d'une certaine personne il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa force et ces attaques, Reborn profitant de la situation sauta et tira sur Enma, Tsuna qui vit Reborn s'approchait d'Enma avec son effroyable aura en entendant un coup de tir paniqua et courra vers la direction de Reborn et d'Enma. « Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? Et viens-tu seulement de tuer Enma ? » Demanda Tsuna tout en continuant à poser des tas de questions. Bien qu'il fût heureux que Reborn soit présent il voulait savoir le pourquoi. Reborn le regarda et fit son sourire habituel.

« Dame-Tsuna je suis ton tuteur c'est bien normal que je sois là ! Je suis ici depuis le tout début. » Les yeux de Tsuna redevinrent de leur couleur marron caraméliser. « Donc c'était toi qui me suivais depuis que je suis sorti de la maison !? » Reborn baissa son feutre pour cacher ces yeux mais Tsuna pouvait voir ou plutôt sentir que Reborn était fier de quelque chose. « Oui. Et je suis heureux de savoir que tous ces entraînements portent enfin leurs fruits ! Tu as réussi à sentir ma présence alors que je la cachais. » Tsuna gratta l'arrière de sa tête. C'était assez gênant que Reborn lui donne des compliments comme ça dans une situation pareil, avant qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose d'autre qui le rendit gêné pour avoir oublié.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi ta fait ça à Enma ?» Demanda calmement Tsuna. Reborn voyait bien que Tsuna voulait vraiment une réponse. Il avait l'aura autour de lui après tout. Une aura calme qui pouvait être intimidante oui peut-être mais en même temps elle était chaleureuse. Son aura, son visage et son regard… Et même la position dont il était crié tout à fait : **''Je suis Vongola Decimo et en tant que tel je t'ordonne Arcobaleno de répondre à mes questions !''** Tsuna devait savoir qu'il pouvait désormais avoir réponse à n'importe quoi venant des arcobalenos s'il utiliser cette aura qui disait ceci. Reborn regarda Tsuna dans ces yeux, il y aucune peur et hésitation ni même une grande curiosité. Juste un regard qui montrait qu'il était déterminé à faire quelque chose pour recevoir une réponse et qu'il voulait maintenant la réponse. Reborn regarda les environnements, il n'y avait personne mise à part eux trois enfin… Plus tôt eux deux puisque l'autre était dans un coma pour quelques mois tout en étant sagement torturé.

« Je sais aussi que tu à avoir avec l'état 'saoul' d'Enma Reborn. » Il a était découvert très vite. Son dame étudiant avait bien grandi pour environ combien de temps déjà ? Un an et demi ? Reborn laissa un sourire rempli de fierté sur son visage. « Dame-Tsuna tu as tout à fait raison ! Pendant que tu courrais grâce à Léon Dinosaure, j'ai jeté un bonbon très alcoolisé sur la bouche d'Enma qui lui a évidemment avalé ! » Il regarda les actions de Tsuna qui ne fit que de soupirer avant de revenir dans sa position Boss. « Et maintenant les raisons pour tout ceci ? » Demanda-t-il. « Mais ceci est très évident… ! » Ce fut comme un faible murmure mais Tsuna l'entendit et Reborn le savait. Tsuna leva un sourcil. « Si c'est l'excuse de "Je suis ton tu… »

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Reborn venait de l'embrasser. Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent de choc. Son tuteur celui qu'il voyait presque comme un père était en train de l'embrasser. Sans aucune honte. Et ce qu'il avait pensé être des siècles en réalité était que des innocentes trois petites et minuscules secondes. Reborn était désormais sur le sol dans la même place où il était sauf dos contre lui. Tsuna n'arrivait plus à trouver des mots pour faire une phrase. « Reborn… Embrasser… Pourquoi… Tu… ? » Reborn ne regarda pas Tsuna mais après quelque minutes il se retourna avec un petit sourire qui fut comme si une épée venait de trancher le cœur de Tsuna. « N'est-ce pas évident Dame-Tsuna ? Car je t'aime ! » Et ainsi Reborn s'enfuit laissant Tsuna planter sur le sol.

Il était au-delà du choc. Il était en même temps en train de rejeter la faute contre lui. Le sourire que Reborn venait de lui donner était remplis de tristesse et de regrets. Il n'avait jamais vu le tueur à gages comme ça. Il était toujours rempli de fierté pour lui-même et des fois son visage ne montrait aucune émotion ou sinon c'était un visage pensif. Et des fois avec son sourire qu'il faisait tout le temps. Tsuna tomba sur ces genoux et regarda le sol. « Que dois-je faire maintenant ? »

La seule chose qu'esprit lui dit était de courir, ol regarda la direction où Reborn était avant de disparaitre.

* * *

***C'est venu d'un doujinshi que j'ai -J'en ai plein donc...- et il y avait Gokudera qui disait à Tsuna que en réalité le DVD pour adulte que Tsuna avait trouver chez Gokudera était en faite a Shamal qui l'avait oublier. Et on voit bien Gokudera rendre le DVD à Shamal xD Voilà d'où m'est sortit "la vidéo adulte que Shamal regarder" !**

**Oui. Reborn ici avoue bel est bien ces sentiments envers Tsuna. Tsuna dans ce chapitre est avec l'aura d'un "Boss' a cause que dans les scans j'imaginait bien en anime (A partir de l'Arc de la fin du Futur il est terminer malheureusement...) "Je suis Vongola Decimo donc écouter moi bien !" Donc voici la raison pour que j'ai décrit ce que l'aura disait. xD **


	8. Mianhae

Je suis très heureuse -et surprise- de voir des gens qui rajoutent mes histoires à leurs alertes et à leurs favoris, j'avais pensé que dès que tous mes problèmes de santé et scolaire finissent -pour santé sa prendre du temps mais bon- je pourrais continuer à écrire mais cette motivation a disparu après avoir lu un commentaire assez long...

Pour commencer je sais que cette personne essayer juste de « m'aider » en quelque sorte et donc je la remercie à cette personne pour avoir gaspiller quelques minutes pour cet énorme commentaire, néanmoins ça m'a assez déplu désolée de le dire mais je suis honnête.

Aussi ça me donne en quelque sorte de la « peine » que des gens rajoutent a leurs alertes et laissent des commentaires dans mes histoires alors que je ne les continues plus vraiment, je ne pense pas vraiment continuer au moins dans ce site et pour l'instant les fanfictions –et vue que j'ai perdu ma clé USB avec des fanfics que je devais update…- si vous avait vu mon profil je dis que je continue d'autres types de fanfics et que je les update dans un autre site.

Mais je pense que vaut mieux que je m'exprime pour certaines choses tout d'abord pour mes débuts…

-Quand je me suis inscrite sur fanfiction et commencer « When dreams become reality » je n'espèrer pas vraiment que des gens rajoute à leurs alertes et tout cela, il n'y as pas de mots qui peuvent exprimer comment je me sentais. ^^

-Lorsque j'ai commencé « Hunting the Target » j'étais vraiment désespérée pour le tire qui au début était assez long donc j'avais décidé de le raccourcir.

- Le O.S de Mukuro qui deviens une fic… J'étais vraiment étonnée de voir que des gens voulaient que ça devienne une fic au lieu d'un O.S !

… Pour mes histoires…

-Avec WDBR je jouais un peu trop la sadique avec Tsuna je l'avoue et je m'amusai aussi. Je cherchais pendant des heures des poisons, des plantes ah non les plantes ce n'était pas pour cette fic… Juste à penser à cette merveilleuse fanfic je regrette d'avoir effacer de mon ordi les fanfics et mes gifs…

-Hunting the Target pour celui-ci c'était tout différent, je m'étais lancé le défis de « Faire un Yaoi » et comme j'adoooooore le G27 et le 2772 eh bien je m'amusais avec Giotto et Tsuna la-dessus ! xD

-To say : I love You, le titre du O.S changé et j'écrivais en fonction des scans du manga, ici j'avais opté pour une nouvelle forme d'écriture.

-Secret Agent, celle-ci pas de mots. Et ma grande-sœur qui m'embête dès qu'elle voit l'opportunité pour cette histoire sachant que j'adore Chrome et j'ai adoré d'écrire quelques limes et lemon –hehehe j'écrivais plus de ce que vous pouvait le penser- ici aussi j'écrivais d'une manière différente et sans tabou. POV à la première personne comme si on était Chrome elle-même, peu de gens l'on lue mais bon ce n'est pas grave ! ^^

… Quelques problèmes en effet…

-Le fait que le français n'étais pas vraiment mon point fort et que je l'ai appris par la famille ne m'a absolument pas aidé ici.  
-Quand j'avais plus mes chapitres aussi…

… Et pourtant beaucoup d'amusement…

**-Mais même ainsi le temps que je passais, le fait de savoir que des gens apprécier ce que j'écrivais me faisais pleurer de joie, pour être honnête je n'avais jamais imaginée que j'arrêterais d'écrire des FF pour KHR et mon petit Tsuna adorer ! **

**Cependant chaque chose à sa propre fin, je voulais au moins mettre le dernier chapitre pour To say I : love You mais désolée je n'arrive pas.**

**Un jour je ferais un chapitre pour conclure toutes ces fanfics et ainsi vous n'aurais plus à supporter mes erreurs d'orthographe ! ^^**

**Si vous avait des questions à propos de qu'est-ce qui allait se passer plus tard je vous répondrais ! Mais je comprends si cela n'arrivera jamais, désolée de vous décevoir ! *s'incline***

**Pour les ff's que j'écris tout est sur mon profil.**

**Je n'achèverais pas ceci sans avoir donner un grand merci à : **

**When dreams become Reality :****  
-**forever LuNa

**To say : I love you**

-zorchide : C'est grâce à toi si To Say : I love you est devenu un multi-chapter et tu as toujours commenté  
-Xanaelle : Ton premier com m'a vraiment fait rire et m'a donné un sourire ce jour-là alors que j'ai eu quelque malheurs.

**Hunting the Target !**

Aka-chan  
Meli-Chan27 :  
I was surprised for what you said, hehe now I'm talking english with you even if it can be awful sorry for this. How should I say…? In your sentence in French if it wasn't your part for what I prefer well I don't really mind for French, English, German and Portuguese or Korean actually it's like that people practice.

Mistykeiry : Maintenant je me sens mal ! J'ai envie d'écrire la suite même si je sais que je ne peux pas ! xD

Mais plus spécialement à

**-**ophelie.r : Tu m'as toujours suivie et cela je te remercie vraiment ! Dans chaque fanfic à moi tu as commenté et dit ce que tu pensais en faisant des phrases courtes… Waaaah je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire puisque ce n'est pas mon point fort cependant…

MERCI A TOUTES LES PERSONNES POUR AVOIR LUS AU MOINS UNE DE MES FANFICS, LORSQUE JE POURRAIS JE REVIENDRAI ECRIRE MÊME SI CELA PRENDRE SUREMENT UN OU DEUX ANS, VOIR QUELQUES JOURS, SEMAINES OU MOIS ! ^^


End file.
